guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Capture
Should we have the picture of the book cover there for all book articles? Wolf787 01:28, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Reconstruction Program This is what we need to do to this article: *Add Book Cover *Write detailed plot summary *Create Book template That is all for now. --Jakko123 soren's captor What is the name of the owl that captures Soren? --Anon User152.33.69.74 If you read the book, you should've known. The answer is Skench. --nicejosh The owl that captures Soren looks like a long eared owl. Different covers Well, Ive got a few images in my folders; more specifically, covers of this book in different languages.. I don't know if this is necesary for this, but Any Suggestions? -- 00:24, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I like that! It would be neat to see what the different covers look like. Gunius 07:17, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Finished -- 14:38, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, who is the founder of this Wiki? And is anyone even active? FlameTongue123 (talk) 10:48, November 29, 2016 (UTC) The founder is JudeDude, who strangely enough hasn't made any edits himself, but returned briefly several months ago to make me an admin. I'm not as active as I used to be, but I'm here quite often. OdelayOwl (talk) 19:42, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Japanese Title? So I was looking at the Japanese covers, and I noticed that the subtitle doesn't seem to translate to "The Capture" or anything like that. I've been trying to decode it, but I'm not that good at it. Does anyone know what it says? HoshinoKaabi 16:31, April 22, 2017 (UTC) : I redrew the symbols in the Google Translator and it says "Ecsape from the evil fortress." : NoIdeaHowToCallMe (talk) 20:57, April 24, 2017 (UTC) : Okay yeah, I found it just yesterday in a similar way. I went to Amazon Japan and found the direct text. Here are rough translations for all the books(maybe we could add these to the pages or something, I dunno) : 1. Escape From The Evil Fortress (The Capture) : 2. Awakening of True Courage (The Journey) : 3. The Masked Owl of Horror (The Rescue) : 4. Island of Hoole's Desperate Hour (The Siege) : 5. Escape From Death (The Shattering) : 6. St. Aegilous' Fateful Battle (The Burning) : 7. Child of Destiny, Nyroc (The Hatchling) : 8. Birth of the New King (The Outcast) : 9. "Ga'Hoole Legends" The Beginning (The First Collier) : 10. "Ga'Hoole Legends" The Prince of Flame (The Coming of Hoole) : 11. "Ga'Hoole Legends" The King of Truth (To Be A King) : 12. King Corin's Epic (The Golden Tree) : 13. The Kingdom Beyond the Valley of Wind (The River of Wind) : 14. The Sacred Tree's Flame of Destruction (Exile) : 15. War of the Flame Stone (The War Of The Ember) : And then "Rise Of A Legend" is listed as Book 0 "The Beginning Story". : HoshinoKaabi 21:48, April 24, 2017 (UTC)